The present invention relates to improved assembly or system for the control of a pump to increase and closely maintain the desired pressure for a supercritical fluid.
The critical point for a substance is the temperature and pressure where the liquid and vapor phases exist in equilibrium. Above the critical point, the supercritical range, the vapor will have the high densities of a liquid but the diffusion coefficient of a vapor. The vapor looks like a "gas" but acts like a "liquid" and is called a supercritical fluid which has the superior dissolving and extracting properties of a liquid.
Supercritical fluids may function as a superior media for chemical reactions. Once a supercritical reaction is complete the fluid is vented to leave just the reaction product. Supercritical fluid reactions offer enhanced reaction rates and selectivity. Additionally, supercritical fluids technology may be used for chromagraphy and infusion as well as close pressure control or processing within the supercritical range.
Various attempts have been made to provide controls for supercritical fluids. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,684,465 relates to an apparatus for analyzing a process stream via supercritical fluid chromatography wherein the monitoring and control functions are related to controlling the flow rate. The '465 patent is an auto sampler which uses only one pump cycle and thus does not involve a continuous flow.